East Bay Free Skool Wiki
EAST BAY FREE SKOOL The East Bay Free Skool is an opportunity for people of ALL AGES to come together to share knowledge in a non-commercial setting to strengthen community. We believe education is a way to achieve equality and freedom. Everybody has something to teach and something to learn. By stepping out of our traditional teacher/pupil roles, we can strengthen self-reliance and the DIY (do-it-yourself) ethic. Only by sharing our skills and talents can we break away from the commodification and hierarchy of society. Anyone can teach a class in anything they want. The instructor finds a space in house, park, or community center, or gets help finding a space from people who help with organizing the free skool. A calendar of classes is put out every 2 months. We just released the August calendar and will release a new calendar in September 01:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC)...the deadline for that calendar will be''' October 15'. Contact eastbayfs@gmail.com or come to our meetings Mondays at 7:30 at the Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) for more info. 9/3/10 Capoiera for Beginners only in October sorry for the misprint...Capoiera will only be offered in October New class for October, Long Haul Long Rides. See class description on the right Circus Skillshare is now offered on Mondays, not Tuesdays 8/26/10 September/ October classes comin at ya '''Astro-Physics' Hosted by Mark Creekwater mark.creekwater@gmail.com A “new theory of the universe, based on a book “Before the Big Bang” (1997) by Ernest Sternglass…at 86 years of age, Sternglass is one of the few living scientists who knew Einstein Nomad Café 66th and Shattuck, Oakland Wednesdays 6pm Belly Dancing Power Hour ''' Hosted by Carolina Sunshine Contact wanderingcarolina@gmail.com Basic belly dancing instruction and skill share. Tribal style with veils. Wednesdays 9/22, 9/29. 10/6 12pm Ashkenaz 1317 San Pablo Avenue @ Gilman, Berkeley '''Body Time Yoga, Meditation Massage Dance Hosted by Toddd Gac todddgac@gmail.com Stretch, wiggle, invert, twist, roll, rock, pose, knead, shake, aum, sigh, flex, bend, bounce, balance, hop, connect, concentrate, levitate, dance, sing, share qui gong, fire toys, drink tea, make herbal oils, beatbox, sweat, get the cramps, knots, and blockages out! 836 57th St.@ Genoa Oakland Tuesdays 11:11am-12:12pm Capoeira for Beginners ' Hosted by Sean capoeirainpiedmont@yahoo.com Free capoeira classes for beginners. Learn the basics of this Brazilian martial art. Sundays in October 11:00am-12:30pm 4137 Piedmont, Oakland '''Circus Skillshare ' Hosted by Kristen & Slim Chance supakparks@hotmail.com, slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. Mats, unicycles, juggling balls and clubs, stilts, etc. provided. 1204 4th St. @ Harrison, North West Berkeley Mondays 7-11pm '''Community' Building' and Anti-Oppression Hosted by DeWayne djbubba1@gmail.com This class will combine diversity and social justice frameworks with strategic community building assets. This is an opportunity to use your activism and skills to develop a more well-rounded ideological, institutional, interpersonal and internal perspective on the human condition. 3967 Whittle Ave Oakland 4th Tuesdays, beginning August 24, 7pm diy analog zine making! Hosted by enola d! 412 996 4102, dudenowhey@gmail.com the word "zine" is a shortened form of the word "magazine." this is a workshop on how to create your own photocopied publication on anything you want. the word "analog" in the title means that we will not be using any computers for text or photos or.. anything! learn how to use typewriters or transfer letters or your own handwriting or drawings to share a message, story, poem, or whatever it is you want to share! i will show you the things i have learned through trial and error in the past few years of zine making: cool tricks of photocopy machines, tips to keep all information on the page and avoid bleeds. of course, i don't know everything, and maybe more practiced zinesters could bring their knowledge as well. expect to have a zine created by the end of the fourth workshop! At the Long Haul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Berkeley saturdays, october 9, 16, 23, 30, at 1pm East' Bay' Free Skool Planning Meeting Come hang out with the cool kids and help organize the free skool. Discuss classes, strategize distribution, design and print the next calendar and plan a party in October Long Haul Infoshop, 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley Mondays 7:30pm Full Moon Bike Ride ''' '''9/22 Hosted by Jesse Palmer jesse@cathaus.org Bike to Sibley labyrinth for a moonlit walk, 10/22 Hosted by Hunter Dragon eastbayfs@gmail.com A sunset/moonrise bike ride to a mystery camping spot Both rides meet at The Long Haul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey 7pm sharp The Open Way ' Hosted by Cory eeetznab@aol.com Nonduality-oneness is at the core of all spirituality. Including Zen Buddhist meditation (silent, guided, or Reiki) for location and times check: www.theopenway.org '''Permaculture Workshop Series ' Hosted by Asa text 5109190884 Thursday 9/2-Chicken slaughter, 6pm; bring treats 2share. Saturday 9/5- Introduction to Berkeley Politics,noon, bring treats 2share. Tuesday 9/7- bumming it with the classics, 10am; free day at the SF museums, bring bart fare (bike optional) &treats 2share. Thursday 9/9-twitter for activism, use it. bring a laptop if you got it, &treats 2share. Sunday 9/12-Drip Irrigation, noon, bring treats 2share. Tuesday 9/14-Local Government, Users Guide,6pm, bring treats 2share. Sunday 9/19- Bee Keeping,noon; wear long sleeve clothes, that button. &treats 2share. Sunday 9/26-Bike Chain Cleaning & Lubricating,noon; bring bike w/chain &treats 2share. Sunday 10/3-Permaculture Intro,noon; bring treats 2share Acton House 2185 Acton St @ Addison, Berkeley 'Pilates to the People ' pilates2the people@gmail.com All levels & bodies WELCOMED! Pilates is great for athletes looking for cross-training to support their usual activities, for people finishing physical therapy who need to mobilize their bodies, and EVERYONE in between! Donation based, no one turned away for lack of funds Mondays 7:00pm at the Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley Wednesdays 7:00pm at Rock Paper Scissors 23rd and Telegraph, Oakland 'Phat Beets Food and Justice Series ' Contact max@phatbeetsproduce.org Starting August 28th 2010 the North Oakland Farmers' Market will begin its free 10 week Saturday workshop series entitled Food N' Justice. These are food justice farmers' markets and are rooted in the belief that healthy food is a human right and not a privilege. EBT and WIC are always welcome and accepted. 8/28/10 Baumen College Cooking Demonstration 9/4/10 Beekeeping in the Market 9/11/10 Make Your Own Soap! 9/18/10 Natural Sugar n’ Cookin’ from the Garden 9/25/10 Backyard Chickens! 10/2/10 Cooking with Eco-Chef Bryant Terry 10/9/10 Growing Mushrooms on Coffee GroundsAlejandro Velez of BTTR in 10/16/10 Fixing a Flat and Bicycle Basics 10/23/10 Copwatch “Know Your Rights Trainng” 10/30/10 Fall Seed Saving in the Garden The North Oakland Farmers Market happens every Tuesday 2-7pm at 747 52nd St and every Saturday 9-2pm at the Arlington Medical Center Parking Lot at 5715 Market St. 'Psychedelic and Entheogen Activism ' Hosted by Ergoat Ergoat@ergoat.com Roundtable discussion extolling the use of plants and chemicals from around the world; how their use (and prohibition) have influenced cultures past present and future. Saturday 9/11, 9/18, 10/2, 10/9 1:30-3pm The Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley 'Radical Education Discussion Group ' hosted by Autumn shortstuff5650@hotmail.com A discussion group that explores radical education for ourselves and loved ones inside and outside of the public education system. 3088 King St.Berkeley 1st Sunday of the Month 12pm-done 'Sex Positive Discussion Group ' hosted by Amy tbamy@yahoo.com This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels (...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. @ College, Berkeley '''Sit in Shared Silence Hosted by Mike shrugs23@yahoo.com Sit in shared silence. Bushrod Park 59th and Shattuck, Oakland Friday 10:30am-11:00am Spanish for Beginners hosted by Autumn shortstuff5650@hotmail.com A simple Spanish lesson for beginners. Build vocabulary, practice basic grammar, no experience needed. 3088 King St.Berkeley Wednesdays 7:30p Spanish Lit Hosted by Kerry Liz and Moxy Kerry_lizard@yahoo.com, moxy@riseup.net Intermediate discussion of Latin American Short Stories beginning with “El Etnografo” by Borges. Come read a different story and develop your vocabulary and comprehension. Please look up “El Etnografo” online, if it feels like it is on your level, come contribute to the discussion. Sundays 9/12, 9/19/9/26 3pm-4pm The LongHaul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Berkeley Storytelling Open Mic Hosted by Ames Beezer tbamy@yahoo.com Come tell a 5-10 minute true ''story without using notes. Or come out to hear the stories of other people. Theme: transformation. I used to be afraid of heights, now I fly through the sky as a trapeze artist, and this is how it happened…Please interpret this theme in any way that works for you. Friday September 10th @ Mosswood Park Ampitheater 6pm-Sunset 'The Suitcase Clinic' Documentary Screening Hosted by Daniel danielrolnik@gmail.com Screening and discussion with the makers of a documentary of The End of Homelessness Part 1: The Suitcase Clinic, a free clinic for people who are homeless, low-income or traveling. The Long Haul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley Thursday, September 9 7pm-9pm Urban studies seminar; ''' Hosted by Darin darinallenbauer@yahoo.com Expand your knowledge of the urban periphery and how this relates to a wider transnationalism. Discussions, debates, theory. Use your own sources for an open discussion, media, literature, I otherwise can recommend something. We will arrange time and place. '''Utopian Dystopian Book club Hosted by Lew urthona93@yahoo.com We will discuss Nathaniel Hawthorne’s utopain novel The Blithe Dale Romance. '' Monday October 4th 8:45pm Niebyl Proctor Library 6501 Telegraph Ave, Oakland '''Video Action Skillshare ' Hosted by Berkeley Community Media Video Action Network - Berkeley's Free-Speech Paparazzi hosted by Berkeley Community Media meets to organize and discuss the in's and out's of using personal digital technology to create action news items that matter for IndyBay and broadcast on Video Action Network's weekly show "Citizen Video of the Week". Bring your ideas and invite your friends. This month's topic: video and SocialMedia. Tuesday Evening September 21st from 7pm - 8:30pm Berkeley Community Media, 2239 Martin Luther King, Jr. Way – Berkeley Yoga in the Park Hosted by: Oliver talliver@gmail.com, oliverbrinkyoga.com Community oriented, donation based vinyassa flow yoga classes for all levels of experience. Focusing on movement with the breath, alignment and strength building. Safe space for every body. Wednesdays 10-11a (weather permitting) Bushrod Park on 59th and Shattuck on the grass by the playground 8/4/10 New Calendar is Out, Events, Deadlines and such The August calendar is out...there are less copies of it, but they are findable...I've also pasted the class descriptions below The deadline for September/ October classes is August 15 Annnd we have 2 great events coming up This Sunday August 8 We will host a benefit show at Nabolom Bakery (2708 Russell @ College Berkeley) Featuring music from Annah Anti-Plaindrome Zoe Boekbinder For Fear the Hearts of Men are Failing and Sunday Agust 22 we are hosting a back to skool bar b que at the Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey come hang out, get the new calendar, bring food, eat food, bring music, stories, songs and skills to share And here are the new classes...sorry they didnt make it to pdf format this time Anarkink Hosted By: Ergoat ergoat@ergoat.com Curious about kink but skeptical about the mainstream leather/ BDSM? Anarkink offers a radical sex positive space for skillshares, workshops and discussion groups without hierarchy, dress code or membership fees. Last Thursday of every month 8-10p At the Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Belly Dancing Learn and Practice the traditional Middle Eastern art of Belly Dancing Every Thursday at 5p Long Haul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley Circus Skillshare hosted by Kristen & Slim Chance supakparks@hotmail.com, slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. Mats, unicycles, juggling balls and clubs, stilts, etc. provided. 1204 4th St. @ Harrison, North West Berkeley Tuesdays 7-11pm Community Building and Anti-Oppression Hosted by DeWayne djbubba1@gmail.com This class will combine diversity and social justice frameworks with strategic community building assets. This is an opportunity to use your activism and skills to develop a more well-rounded ideological, institutional, interpersonal and internal perspective on the human condition. 4TH TUESDAYS, beginning August 24 7pm 3967 Whittle Ave Oakland Food Not Bombs Hosted by: Liane info-appleandalmonfbutter@gmail.com Come to the Friday cookhouse for East Bay Food Not Bombs to learn how to cook a free vegetarian meal. You can also learn various methods of processing vegetables. Fridays 11a to cook 2:15 to help bring the food to People’s Park via bike cart and serve and clean up 3090 King Street (kitchen in back) between Ashby and Prince Free Skool Planning Meeting Come hang out with the kool kids and help organize the free skool. Discuss classes, design and print the next calendar and plan a party in late August! Long Haul Infoshop, 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Berkeley Mondays 7:30P Pilates to the People pilates2thepeople@gmail.com All levels & bodies WELCOMED! Pilates is great for athletes looking for cross-training to support their usual activities, for people finishing physical therapy who need to mobilize their bodies, and EVERYONE in between! Donation based, no one turned away for lack of funds Mondays 7:00 P at the Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley) Wednesdays 7:00 P at Rock Paper Scissors (23rd and Telegraph, Oakland) Radical Education Discussion Group hosted by Autumn shortstuff5650@hotmail.com A discussion group that explores radical education for ourselves and loved ones inside and outside of the public education system. 3088 King St., Berkeley 1st Sunday of the Month 12P-done Sex Positive Discussion Group hosted by Amy tbamy@yahoo.com This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels (...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. @ College, BerkeleyTuesdays at 8pm Sketch Sundays hosted by sketchsunday@post.com Get together and make art with other artists Sundays at 2p (2:35 to be fashionably late) 3277 MLK @ 33rd Spanish for Beginners hosted by Autumn shortstuff5650@hotmail.com A simple Spanish lesson for beginners. Build vocabulary, practice basic grammar, no experience needed. 3088 King St.Berkeley Wednesdays 7:30p Video Action Skillshare hosted at Berkeley Community Media, 2238 Martin Luther King, Jr. Way, Berkeley, CA Video Action or Not! - Berkeley's Citizen News Action group meets to organize and discuss the in's and out's of using personal digital technology to create news items for Indybay and broadcast on BETV's Citizen Video-of-the-Week, and twittering around. Bring your ideas and questions. Join us every third Tuesday of the Month at Berkeley Community Media from 7pm - 8:30pm and also online at:www.videoactionnetwork.ning.com Tuesday August 17th, and Tuesday, September 21st from 7pm to 8:30pm 5/24/10 New Calendar is Out! Here come the classes So the June/ July calendar is out. Its being distributed to a cafe, laundromat, bookstore and other local hotspot near you, so check it out! There is a pdf pf the calendar and the class descrptions in the new pictures tab. Listing the classes takes a lot of space and makes the site look cluttered, so its not going to happen for this one...check out the pdfs...woot 4/25/10 Deadline for June/ July Calendar, call for submissions and a skillshare event We had a benefit last Sunday at 924 Gilman that raised 300 bucks that the free skool is spliting with Francois. A huge thanks to all who came and all who played We have more fun planned like our Summer calendar...woot so the deadline to submit classes is Monday May 10th Please email your name and public contact info, your class name and description as well as the date and time and location of your class as soon as you can...the earlier you get it to us the eaiser it is to get details worked out. we also need art by May 10 for the new calendar we will start designing and prganizing the calendar May 10 and finalize it by may 17 and have it out by the 24th, so please come to meetings if you would like to help...the meengs on the 10th and 17th will be at Bay Area Alternative press (Alcatraz @ Adeline) finally We are looking for folks to lead skillshares in a fun event on Sunday the 23rd in Oakland at a park. We're in the process of putting it together so please get at us if you want to lead a fun workshop in whatever you like And finally...please come to meetings Mondays at 7:30 at the Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) and get involved...we really need people power right now...alrighty...take care. 4/11/10 Benefit Sunday 4/18 at 924 Gilman Hello, You are cordially invited to an evening of music and revelry on Sunday April 18th at 5PM at 924 Gilam St. N. Berkeley which will feature revelery and the musical stylings of Mystery Dope · 'Abstersion '· 'CHT '· ' Beltaine's Fire '· 'The New Dysfunctions '· '''Grimer The event requests a 7 dollar entrance (plus 2 dollar membership) Come early and volunteer to get in for free No One Turned Away for Lack of Funds the proceeds will benefit the East Bay Free Skool and Fracois Zimany (a 15 year old activist and free skooler who was injured during the March 4th protests) It should be a fun time, so please come out and bring a friend or 3 4/5/10 Event and Meeting Update here's an upcoming event: People's Park 41st Anniversary Concert Celebration Sunday April 25, 2010 in People's Park (east of Telegraph and Dwight) noon-6pm Antioquia, Funky Nixons, Phoenix, Wingnut Breakfast, All Nation Singers, Little Boy Blue, Yukon Hannibal, Juan Carlos, ClownSnotBombs Secret Circus, Corey Finnegan Comedy, M.C. OrukusaKi, Kirby, Tom, Speakers, childrens’s party jump and activities, circus workshop, The Larry Bus with extra surprise bands, drum cicle 6pm "Let Peace and Justice Bloom" tonight's meeting was productive...look for a benefit show on 4/18 at 924 Gilman featuring Mystery Dope and others also: someone is in need of a space for a screen printing class (ideally a place with a sink and a dark place to store emulsified screens another person is looking to put together a class in the next week and is in need of a space and old bike tubes to make harnesses out of...please email eastbayfs@gmail.com if you have info we are still in need of help with distro...theres a box in the slingshot loft of calendars we have meetings every Monday at 7:30, so please stop by...this project can only be as great as what we put into it 4/4/2010 Another Awesome Set of Classes that Didn't Get to the Calendar '''Tactical Psychobabble A discussion (thus the term “babble”) on synthesizing traditional conflict strategy and tactics, radical mental health approaches, and anti-oppression—to harmonize movement and community to get out of our rut and transform this planet. Thursday, 7 PM, 3403 Market @ 34th Oakland. May13: Introduction to and Overview of Tactical Psychobabble May 20: Transforming Manarchy: The term “manarchist” was originally used for radical boys who didn't do their dishes or say thank you after a date. But now it's use emphasizes tactical machismo and leadership-craving ego. How can we come from a better place than that while being realistic about the extreme action needed to effect meaningful change? May 27: The Two-Edged Sword of Ageism: Throughout the 21st century, we see new movements getting less age diverse and younger on average, while older (30+) activist work on old projects that get smaller and staler. 3/28/10 Updates So a class and an event got omitted from the calendar...here they are class name: low-tech DIY silkscreen workshop public contact: pb_floyd@hotmail.com Description: The workshop will cover everything you need to know to build your own silkscreen frames, apply photo emulsion, burn a screen, and then print an image on fabric or paper. We'll also discuss graphic design as it relates to ease of printing. We'll be printing t-shirts, so bring 1-3 blank shirts for you to practice printing on. Thursday May 13 @ the Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) 7-9P Event: April 9 and May 14 meet at 6 p.m. at the Berkeley BART for bike decorating and Critcal Mass 3/21/10 APRIL/ MAY CLASSES Thanks sooo much to everyone who played and came out to the benefit show and calendar release party at the Book Zoo.... a lot of wonderful people played and showed up and a bit of money was raised that will go to Francois...thanks so much and look for another fun show on April 18 at 924 Gillman Here is a list of the April May classes...the calendar (front and back) are in the photos section (click "new pictures" tab on the left and they should be there...if anyone can help make it so its not so hard to find...let me know...the paper calendars are done and will be headed to a cafe, book store, library or other rad place near you...we can also always use help with distribution...so please feel free to take a bunch and pass them out...ok, enjoy Anarkink ' Hosted By: Ergoat, (ergoat@ergoat.com ) Curious about kink but skeptical about the mainstream leather/ BDSM? Anarkink offers a radical sex positive space for skillshares, workshops and discussion groups without hierarchy, dress code or membership fees. Last Thursday of every month 8-10p At the Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey '''Anti-Gentrification Workshop ' piano.wires@gmail.com an open space to discuss problems posed and the opportunities for constructive counter-projects Tuesdays in April (13, 20,27) 6:30-7:30 P The Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) 'Beer Brewing ' Hosted by: Chris (modelcitizen483(at)gmail) Hands on brewing demonstration via the extract method with an emphasis on sterilization. Sampling of previous brews. April 18th 10am to 4pm (with additional dates tba in May) 436 48th st, oakland 'Circus Skillshare ' hosted by Kristen & Slim Chance supakparks@hotmail.com, slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. Mats, unicycles, juggling balls and clubs, stilts, etc. provided. 1204 4th St. @ Harrison, North West Berkeley Tuesdays 7-11pm 'Dystopian/ Utopian Book Club ' Hosted by: Lew urthona@gmail.com We are reading Feel by MT Anderson for discussion on April 5 and then we will pick a Utopian or Dystopian novel written in the 20th or 21st Century to discuss in May. Please read most or all of Feed by April 5 April 5 7:45 P Niebyl Proctor Library 6501 Telegraph 'Eneagram ' nemirrowkimmy@aol.com psycho-social analysis of personality types April 8th, 7-9 P Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) '''Ferment Skill-SHARE andrea@ecologycenter.orgor info@fermentchange.org please RSVP part of the ferment change series to benefit City Slicker Farms For a list of all events free and not check out www.fermentchange.org This will be an informal culture swap and a rotating day of making sauerkraut, kim chi, sourdough, ginger beer, and more Bring a jar and bring a vegetable- Share a skill Free Skool Planning Meeting ' Come hang out with the cool kids and help organize the free skool. Discuss classes, design and print the next calendar and plan a party in May! Long Haul Infoshop, 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Berkeley Mondays 7:30P '''Free Your Mind the Open Way ' Hosted by Cory (eeeztnab@aol.com) Nonduality-oneness is at the core of all spirituality. Including Zen Buddhist meditation (silent, guided, or Reiki) for location and times check:www.meetup.com/theopenwaycalifornia '''Go! hosted by B Teaching and playing Go, an ancient board game of strategy, philosophy, warfare and life. Go is the most complex and most simple game ever created. Longhaul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck at Woolsey, Berkeley Herbal Brewing ''' hosted by Dorien (terrarise@spaz.org) Basic and intermediate techniques of herbal brewing beer and mead. If you bring bottles that can be re-capped that would be awesome! 13 doors 2422 13th Ave.Oakland 2nd and 4th Sunday of the month 12pm-done '''Integrating Photography and Urban Studies. hosted by: Resident of the California bay area for 36 years... public contact:darinallenbauer@yahoo.com In urban studies we find ourselves looking at how our urban centers are and have been created, controlled, and manipulated. We find grass roots struggles, and political upheaval, especially in today's climate of global anti-transnationalism, and the in the escalation of militarism of the post-modern world. We see the powers that be, and how they manipulate their populace, historically speaking. Do our photographs represent a historical document in this context? Digital or analog (film). If you have a laptop, please consider bringing it to our meetings and sharing! Internet access will be provided if need be. requirements if any: Camera, enthusiasm, some working knowledge of the fine arts, or an eagerness to discover. The student is required to read something related to photography, and also something related to urban studies in this class. Jazz History ' hosted by Torrance Gettrell (turam818@gmail.com) A fun/laidback participatory class about the world of jazz as you may not know it through an emphasis on its rich history, and the links of which we explore today through the medium of the experimental/fundamental paths of a rich diaspora. Will include concert films, docs, and of course, lots of jazz. A special interest will be given to artists who might not be considered jazz musicians (i.e. Bjork, Dirty Projectors, etc.) 1438 10th St.at Center, Oakland 2nd and 4th Sundays 11-1p '''Mosswood Yoga ' Hosted By: Oliver (talliver@gmail.com) All are welcome to join yoga in the park. Primarily vinyassa flow yoga classes for all levels of experience. We are outside on grass. Suggested: water, sunscreen, clothes that allow free movement, a mat or a towel Every Wednesday,10 AM Mosswood Park (Broadway @ Macarthur) Southern part of the grassy knoll, towards amphitheatre and away from the streets of Mossowood park 'Pilates to the People ' pilates2thepeople@gmail.com All levels & bodies WELCOMED! Pilates is great for athletes looking for cross-training to support their usual activities, for people finishing physical therapy who need to mobilize their bodies, and EVERYONE in between! Donation based, no one turned away for lack of funds Mondays 7:30 P at the Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey, Berkeley) Wednesdays 7:00 P at Rock Paper Scissors (23rd and Telegraph, Oakland) 'Put it in Your Face ' hosted by Baker Brian (eastbayfs@gmail.com) Experience the food revolution at West Oakland’s premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCO Artspace 32nd and Filbert Wednesdays cooking from 1-4pm serving free food at 4pm at 32nd and San Pablo 'Psychedelic and Entheogen Activism ' Hosted by Ergoat (Ergoat@ergoat.com) Roundtable discussion extolling the use of plants and chemicals from around the world; how their use (and prohibition) have influenced cultures past present and future Saturday weekly 1:30-3p Long Haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey) 'Radical Education Discussion Group ' hosted by Autumn (shortstuff5650@hotmail.com) A discussion group that explores radical education for ourselves and loved ones inside and outside of the public education system. 3088 King St.Berkeley, 1st Sunday of the Month 12P-done 'Sex Positive Discussion Group ' hosted by Amy (tbamy@yahoo.com) This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels (...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. @ College, Berkeley Sundays 8pm '''Spanish for Beginners hosted by Autumn (shortstuff5650@hotmail.com) A simple Spanish lesson for beginners. Build vocabulary, practice basic grammar, no experience needed. 3088 King St.Berkeley, Wednesdays 7:30pm Star Gazing ' Hosted by: Terri Compost (Terricompost@yahoo.com) Find constellations and planets and learn the spin of the earth. Yes, you can see the stars in the city, but only of you look up! Clouds postpone til next eve. 4/15, 8-8:30 Meet @ Purple House (5716 Genoa @ Arlington, N Oakland) '''Video Action Skillshare ' Hosted by Joey Williams ( joeywilliams31@gmail.com) Get organized, get focused and shoot! Bring a video camera and questions. Share a production technique, a video you created, or ideas you want to shoot. Video matters and every action needs video. Create an episode for Berkeley, BeTV Third Tuesday of every month (4/20 and 5/18),7-8:30 P Berkeley Community Media 2039 MLK 3/16/10 New Calendar Comin Soon The new calendar is coming together...our deadline was Monday, but that does not mean you cannot post the class here and it definitely does not mean you can't teach a class....it just means that it will most likely not get on the paper calendar if we dont get it by tomorrow at noon at the absolute latest...we want to romote and facilitate the sharing of skills and knowledge, so we will do everything we can to make that happen We will meet Wednesday 3/17 at Bay Area Alternative Press at 7P to put the calendar together (1847 Alcatraz between Shattuck and Adeline) It's going to be a really nice calendar with lots of new and really interesting classes...and it will be realeased on Sunday 3/21 at the Book Zoo from 3-6p...check below for all the details...its going to be a really good show and it's also abenefit for Francios so please come out and enjoy 3/8/10 Updates...New Calendar in the Works and a Benefit for Francios on the 21 Helllllooo So last night's meeting was great...it was actually filmed ofr Berkeley Action television...we'l let you know when it airs We talked about the new calendar...we need art and classes by next Monday 3/15 so please get them in os we can make a beautiful calendar for April and May We also talked about our friend Francios who is a 15 year old activist who was seriously injured on March 4 after falling from the 880 overpass and is in need of moral and financial support so what better way to provide that then turning our calendar release party into a benefit show 3/21 at the Book Zoo 3-6 pm with music from For Fear the Hearts of Men are Failing Robbie Wobbles Zachary Shareef Ali and guests Please come and have a good time The other thing we discussed was the role of free skooling in the current education budget crisis. We are seeking to establish an alternative to the comodified hierarchal system that is in place and are looking for people to get involved and help build it. If we want the system to change, if we want to be free to learn and educate ourselves and each other, we need to do it ourselves. 3/1/10 Tonight's Meeting So tonight Berkeley Liberation Radio interviewd Brian and myeslf...it was a nice short interview...listen for it on 104.7 on Thursday evening We talked about plans and things 1) We need art for the next calendar (drop it off at the long haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey in Berkeley) or email us for more info (eastbayfs@gmail.com) 2) We need teachers! Get your forms into us by March 15 but ideally before that 3) We need folks to come to meetings Mondays at 7:30 at the Long Haul 2/21/10 Updates and such so a couple quick things from tonights meeting 1- meetings are open to any and every body so please come...Mondays, 7:30, 3124 Shattuck...this project can only grow if people are willing to get involved and help it to do so 2- deadline for class submissions for Apri/ May is March 15...look at the teacher forms and info page for more details alrighty...that is all..take care 2/1/10 School's Back In Session! Classes start today! If you haven't gotten a copy of the calendar it's becasue we are just now getting finished with printing them. We had some issues getting presses to work and the process has taken a bit longer than ususalu, but we have gota a couple hundred calendars printed. You can definitely find them at the Long Haul 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey and hopefully all over really soon. If you want to distribute them you can pick them up from the Long Haul. We meet Mndays at 7:30 at the Long Haul (except today...we'll be at Bay Area Alternative Press 1847 Alcatraz @ Adeline...please come to meetings...input, concerns, ideas, etc are greatly appreciated...this project has amazing potential and is in serious need of more energy to bring it to the next level Ok...enjoy your classes...take care 1/19/10 A class not listed on the calendar and February/March classes are here! First....here's a great class that didn't make it on the actual calendar but is still happening class name: Integrating Photography and Urban Studies.hosted by: Resident of the California bay area for 36 years... public contact:darinallenbauer@yahoo.com class description: The urban landscape is often photographed. Bill Owens comes to mind. Photographers like Wee Gee, or Jim Marshall can give us a sense of descriptive climate. Some of know who Murray or Larry Wolf is. Nostalgia via 1000 words or more. Our collective conscious is manipulated or even controlled by images of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. What are we looking for really? When we read something do we ever think to ourselves, I wish I could have a photograph of that related memory or context. In urban studies we find ourselves looking at how our urban centers are and have been created, controlled, and manipulated. We find grass roots struggles, and political upheaval, especially in today's climate of global anti-transnationalism, and the in the escalation of militarism of the post-modern world. We see the powers that be, and how they manipulate their populace, historically speaking. Do our photographs represent a historical document in this context? By way of a directed study, group discussion and synthesis, this seminar is designed to help photographers (us) work on our differences, strengths and weaknesses, technical or otherwise. Digital or analog (film). If you have a laptop, please consider bringing it to our meetings and sharing! Internet access will be provided if need be. requirements if any:Camera, enthusiasm, some working knowledge of the fine arts, or an eagerness to discover. The student is required to read something related to photography, and also something related to urban studies in this class. Students are encouraged to email articles, or bring news items to class for discussion. Student's are highly encouraged to purchase or borrow and read Nowtopia, by Chris Carlsson, 2008, AK Press. Other urban studies related authors include, Rebecca Solnit, Mike Davis, David McNally, Susan Sontag (Photo also), Haruki Murakami (mostly fiction), Tom Robbins (fiction), Marshall Berman, Jane Jacobs. Book lending may be a possibility. Every week we should try to do a research report for the group and also discuss our progresses, development, and concerned. We will try to get on the Chris Carlsson trail and there is always the possibility of making one of his famous bike tours of San Francisco for a real take on historic urban development locally. class location: Private Oakland residence.dates: February - Apriltime:Once a week to be negotiated by the seminar group. (mostly weekdays 1-4pm), nights and weekends are a possibility. Some mornings also. And Here you go...another great 2 months of awesome classes...also in pdf form under the new pictures tab '''Advocacy Workshops hosted by the Prison Activist Resource Center info@prisonactivist.org located at the PARC office 387 17th St OAKLAND CA 94612 510-893-4648 First in a series on advocating for prisoners. Come and learn how to support and advocate for incarcerated loved ones and friends FOCUS: Prisoners who are being physically abused or medically neglected LEARN HOW TO: Correspond with prison officials and legislators, the Federal Receiver and other entities who have influence over the safety and care of your loved ones RESOURCES TO SEND LOVED ONES TO EMPOWER THEM TO HELP THEMSELVES FIND OUT ‘WHAT WORKS’ AND WHO TO CONTACTPrison Activist Resource Center is happy to announce the first...ADVOCACY WORKSHOP! Thursday February 11th 6:30pm Astronomy and Astrology hosted by Mark Creekwater mark.creekwater@gmail.com Astronomy regarding a book by Ernest Sternglass Before the Big Bang ''and other stuff...Which many mainstream astronomers are not aware of. And astrology regarding the connection between Greek letters and zodiac signs I noticed years ago, which is not in any books. The Nomad Cafe 6500 Shattuck Ave. Oakland between Ashby and Alcatraz Tuesdays in February 6pm '''Beer Brewing' hosted by Chris modelcitizen483@gmail.com Quit buying beer and wine, learn how to ferment at home. We will be making an ale (beer) via the extract method with and emphasis on proper sanitation and sterilization. Hands on experience for those interested. RSVP for times and location 3rd or 4th Sunday in February Bicycle Decorating hosted by Munc munc@riseup.net Get crafty and give your bike some personality. Some supplies provided. plaza above downtown Berkeley BART Friday February 12th and March 12th 4-6pm Body to Body Portal hosted by Armando Mando 510 386-0480 Abstract and encompassing b-boying, learn the art of the body floor relationship. Be able to get up and down from the ground. Please wear loose clothing and bring water. location to be announced, contact facilitator Circus Skillshare hosted by Kristen & Slim Chance supakparks@hotmail.com, slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. Mats, unicycles, juggling balls and clubs, stilts, etc. provided. 1204 4th St. @ Harrison, North West Berkeley Tuesdays 7-11pm Climate Change and Sustainability Basics hosted by Floyd Earl Smith floydearlsmith@gmail.com Climate Change, peak oil, peak fish and other sustainability concerns have begun to change the life of everyone on Earth. Come learn about the problems and possible solutions you can be involved in. You will be provided with a free copy of Floyd Earl Smith’s Book Runaway. location to be announced, contact facilitator Wednesday February 17 & March 24 7-8:30pm 'Collage ' hosted by Munc munc@riseup.net Contribute to a large collage in progress or make your own to take with you. Magazines, tape and scissors provided, but feel free to bring more supplies. Near 48th and Telegraph email for diretions February 28th & March 28th 2-6pm 'Diaphramic Choir ' hosted by Hue sundriedgum@yahoo.com And to think, all you need to bring is your mouth! Drink a glass or two of water – please don’t take in any dairy products – before coming to class, especially milk, it will irritate the vocal cords. We will have licorice root, or marshmallow-root hot tea being served as well. The location's to be announced, contact me! Sundays 4pm, begining on the frist Sunday of February. Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Do ----- Peace and Love, Live and Let’s Sing! '''East'Bay'Free Skool Planning Meeting ''' Come hang out with the cool kids and help organize the free skool. Discuss classes, design and print the next calendar and plan a party in March! Long Haul Infoshop, 3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey Berkeley Mondays 7:30P '''East'Bay'Tracking Club''' hosted by Mikko Asaki and Jennifer Bresee jredmane@gmail.com Nature awareness, tracking and bird language skills shared among new and experienced trackers. Seabreeze Market and Deli, Frontage Road and University Avenue near Berkeley Marina First Sunday of every month 8:30am Energetic Awareness Play hosted by Cassidy adepthoneypot@gmail.com Explore the energy fields of your interactions and expand your awareness through playing partner and group games. location to be announced, contact facilitator February 3rd and March 3rd 1:11-3:33 Free Your Mind-The Open Way Hosted by Cory eetznab@aol.com Nonduality-oneness is at the core of all spirituality. Including Zen Buddhist meditation (silent, guided, or Reiki) for location and times check: www.meetup.com/theopenwaycalifornia Go hosted by B Teaching and playing Go, an ancient board game of strategy, philosophy, warfare and life. Go is the most complex and most simple game ever created. Longhaul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck at Woolsey, Berkeley Fridays 5-7pm Guerrilla Grafting hosted by Timbo compostempire@aol.com A weekend introduction to fruit tree grafting and public/pirate application. Learn about and contribute to a project to convert very common ordinary ornamental trees into fruit producers. Late winter to spring is grafting season here. Will meet indoors in case of rain. Contact teacher if you are interested but can’t make it. Bring, if you can, a sharp knife, cuttings/prunings (scions) from apples, pears, plumbs, etc. that you would like to propagate (3-8 inch pencil thick pieces of new growth, kept refrigerated in a sealed, plastic bag) otherwise, materials will be shared. Be ready to walk and be punctual as class will be mobile. February 5th 4-6pm at Rotary Nature Center 600 Bellevue Ave. at Perkins St. in Lakeside Park, Lake Merritt, Oakland February 6th 2-5pm at Peralta Hacienda Park 2465 34th Ave. Upper Fruitvale, Oakland February 7th 2-4pm at Raimondi Park at 18th St. and Campbell, West Oakland Hatha Yoga hosted by Liane appleandalmondbutter@gmail.com This will be a multi-level class with emphasis on postures. Beginners are welcome too! We will also spend some time on meditation techniques to quiet our minds. Bring a yoga mat if you have one or two to share. location to be announced, contact facilitator February 2nd and 16th March 2nd, 16th 6-7:30 P '''''please submit art for the April/May calendar Herbal Brewing hosted by Dorien terrarise@spaz.org Basic and intermediate techniques of herbal brewing beer and mead. If you bring bottles that can be re-capped that would be awesome! 13 doors 2422 13th Ave.Oakland 2nd and 4th Sunday of the month 12pm-done Jazz History hosted by Torrance Gettrell turam818@gmail.com A fun/laidback participatory class about the world of jazz as you may not know it through an emphasis on its rich history, and the links of which we explore today through the medium of the experimental/fundamental paths of a rich diaspora. Will include concert films, docs, and of course, lots of jazz. A special interest will be given to artists who might not be considered jazz musicians (i.e. Bjork, Dirty Projectors, etc.) 1438 10th St.at Center, Oakland February 14th and 28th 11A-1P March 14th and 28th 11A-1P Kite Flying hosted by Munc munc@riseup.net Wind powered aerial fun on the shores of the Bay. Bring your own flying machine or take a turn on the ones brought by the facilitator. Heavy rain postpones. www.eastbayfreeskool.wikia.com for updates Southwest corner of Cesar Chavez Park, Berkeley waterfront Saturday March 13th 2-6pm Occupation Reading Group hosted by 0 eastbayfs@gmail.com Radical reading group discussing texts connected to student resistance. All readings will be available physically and online for free, check the Free Skool wikia. www.eastbayfreeskool.wikia.com Multicultural Center UC Berkeley Tuesdays in February at 6pm People’s Park Orchestra hosted by Dickie dickiehaskell@gmail.com We are holding an open mic to broadcast to Berkeley Liberation Radio 104.1FM. All kinds of expression welcome. People’s Park near Telegraph Ave. between Dwight and Haste, Berkeley Wednesdays 2-4pm Put It In Your Face hosted by Baker Brian eastbayfs@gmail.com Experience the food revolution at West Oakland’s premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCO Artspace 32nd and Filbert Wednesdays cooking from 1-4pm serving free food at 4pm at 32nd and San Pablo Queer Costuming and Clothing Reconstruction hosted by Dorian terrarise@spaz.org Make fabulous costuming from free box materials. Bring hand sewing needles, as well as some fabric supplies, some will be provided, but please bring what you can. 13 doors (13 doors is a safer space for all genders please no homophobia) 2422 13th Ave.Oakland third Thursday of the month 5:30-8:30pm Radical Comics Workshop hosted by Cast cast.art.anarchy@gmail.com Guided lessons in writing and illustrating comics, bring your ideas or come to find inspiration! Work in groups and get personal one on one attention! Longhaul Infoshop 3124 Shattuck at Woolsey, Berkeley Saturdays 3-4pm Radical Education Discussion Group hosted by Autumn shortstuff5650@hotmail.com A discussion group that explores radical education for ourselves and loved ones inside and outside of the public education system. 3088 King St.Berkeley Saturday February 13th and March 13th 12pm-done The Science of Our Cycles hosted by Chloe weeds@riseup.net A guided discussion meant for any body interested in learning about hormones, anatomy, supportive botanical medicine and charting the menstrual cycle, no cervix required, please RSVP. Saturday February 15th 3pm Sex Positive Discussion Group hosted by Amy tbamy@yahoo.com This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels (...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. @ College, Berkeley Sundays 8pm Spanish for Beginners hosted by Autumn shortstuff 5650@hotmail.com A simple Spanish lesson for beginners. Build vocabulary, practice basic grammar, no experience needed. 3088 King St.Berkeley Wednesdays 7:30pm Thirteen Moon Mayan Calendar Workshop hosted by Merv the Rare Bird rarebird.r.evolution@gmail.com Exchange knowledge about the 13 Moon “Dreamspell” calendar. Please bring paper and pen. People’s Park near Telegraph Ave. between Dwight and Haste, Berkeley February 1, 13, 27 & March 12 @ 3pm Utopian/Distopian Book Club hosted by Lew urthona93@yahoo.com We are reading Island''by Aldous Huxley, discussion on February 1st then as a group we will pick a utopian or distopian novel written in the 20th or 21st century to discuss in March. Please read most or all of ''Island''by February 1st. Niebyl Proctor Library 6501 Telegraph Ave. Oakland Monday February 1st 7:45pm Monday March 1st 7:45P 1/6/10 January Hiatus, Free Skool Partay and Deadline Deadline Deadline Hello, happy new year and all that...whew...so we have been on hiatus for the month of January (there was no calendar) and are getting ready to put together the calendar for February/March...which means 2 great things 1- it's time for a '''party! Sunday 01/10/10', 7P the Long Haul (3214 Shattuck @ Woolsey) where we will have skill shares, open mic featuring For Fear the Hearts of Men Are Failing, food and fun...please come, bring food and/ or instruments or poetry etc. if you like and join in....and bring your teacher forms! which brings me to point number 2 2-''' TEACHER SUBMISSION DEADLINE- we need any class submission ideas by Monday 1/11 at 7P at the very latest...you can email your ideas to us or you can drop off a form at the Long haul (3124 Shattuck @ Woolsey)...feel free to email questions....there are also some guidelines in the teacher forms and info tab (look under where it says "explore the wiki" and under most visited or newly changed), so check that out 3- '''calendar printing...we will begin organizing, designing and printing the next February/ March calendar on Monday at Bay Area Alternative Press (Alcatraz between Adeline and Shattuck) If you are interested in helping out with this process please come by there at 7P on Monday or Thursday...we will be there the next 2-3 weeks. Also, we can always use help with distributing calendars, and the calendars are going to be ready around the 23 or 25, so please shoot us an mail if you want to help distribute some, or know any good places to leave them. Alrighty...that does it for updates...take care Beer Brew Scheduled: Sunday November 29th, 10am to 3pm Please call or email for location. modelcitizen483(at)gmail (oakland area code) five94 - seventy-four48 November/ December Classes Comin at Ya Here you go....pdfs of the front and back of the calendar are in the new Pictures tab Appreciate Your Community hosted by Dickie DickieHaskell@gmail.com Show up and enjoy a delicious vegan lunch. Get aquainted with Food Not Bombs, we always need extra servers. We can wash the bliss bowls, put away the dishes, and tour through the park to collect MOOP (matter out of place). Leave no trace behind principles will be discussed. People’s Park, Dwight near Telegraph, Berkeley lunch served at 3pm Monday-Friday2:45-5pm Fridays Nov. 13 and Dec. 11. I'm there collecting MOOP after the meal almost every weekday so please join anytime. Anatomy for Cannibals hosted by Laura Z rolandtheheadless@gmail. We’ll be learning about the human body and making cookies to help visualize our insides and outsides! All bodies welcome! Long class, but there’s cookies . . . . . . bring a paper and writing thing if you wanna take notes. 3088 King St. Berkeley 6-8:30 pm November 24 Astronomy and Astrology hosted by mark.creekwater@gmail.com This is a new theory of everything, which many main-stream astronomers and physicists have not heard of!!!! Star gazing possible Nomad Cafe Shattuck and Fairview6 pm Tuesdays in November Auto/Moto Repair & Ethanol Production hosted by Tyson Webster (415) 250-0588 Adaptive class that covers general auto and or motorcycle maintenance with detailed duscussion about ethanol conversion and home production. 5510 Dover, Oakland 4pm Sunday Nov. 29 and Dec. 27 Beatbox Beatwox hosted by TodddGac@gmail.com Watchin the streets, on the beat, guardin our rights not knockin out our lights, free skill share, wondering wandering, gypsy entertainment, cosmic conversation, orbiting oscilations, grime-hop, roothairs, dubwhomp! Enchantments. Bring bananas People’s Park, Dwight at Telegraph, Berkeley 3 pm Mondays Beer Brewing hosted by Chris modelcitizen483@gmail.com Extract beer brewing, basic methods, hands on demonstration, question and answer, beer brew tasting. Please contact instructor by email and upcoming events will be sent to you.48th and Telegraph, Oakland Beginning French hosted by Bean jakeandyears@gmail.comBeginning conversational French and grammar using Bean’s books. All welcome! Meet at Oakland Whole Foods 27th and Harrison, Oakland Every other Sunday starting November 15 at 11am. Beginning Knitting hosted by Ariel amend-all@riseup.net Learn to knit: cast on, knit, purl, cast-of , just the basics! Bring traditional supplies or mix it up for creative projects. Bring things to knit with: knitting needles, chopsticks, pointed dowels, etc., yarn, wire, rope, fabricstrips, etc. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. Berkeley4-6 pm November 12 and December 10 Bicycle Decorating hosted by Munc munc@riseup.net Mutate your vehicle-of-the-revolution into a colorful expressive beauty. Sticker sheets provided. Imagination a plus. Phat Beets’ Farmers Market - 52nd St btw. MLK and Dover in North Oakland3-6pm 11/10, 11/24, 12/8 Permaculture Skillshares & Brunch hosted by workshops@actonhouse.org Propagation, planting, theory, greywater, bees, mulch, etc. 2185 Acton St. Berkeley 12-4pm Sundays brunch at noon Bug Club hosted by Autumn and enola d! dudenowhey@gmail.com Discussion group to share knowledge about prevention, control and treatment and dispell myths about our parasitic friends, scabies, lice and bedbugs. 836 57th Street, Oakland 3pm November 14 and December 12. Chicks Unite! hosted by Chris icenine@riseup.net Meet up to discuss feminist issues, share tips on radical health & build stronger ties with gals in the community. please bring snacks if you can.Anyone identifying as a woman welcome! 1917 Myrtle St. Oakland 5:30-7:30pm Thursdays except Christmas and New Years Eve Earth-Healing Book Club hosted by lkgermain@gmail.com A bi-monthly meeting for reflecting on our relationship with the earth in a safe, supportative environment. Discussssion focused on themes/rel ections from reading a selected book. For November/December meetings read Joanna Macy’s World as Lover World as Self. RSVP for location and time East Bay Hella Free Day and Long Haul Open Mic First Sunday of the Month.Give what you can, take what you need, and everyone gets what we need. Northside of Lake Merritt across the street from the library noon-4pm November 1 and December 6 and then . . . . At the Long Haul! Wild uppity madness, with a surplus of amazing talents. Hosted by Girl George and Little Boy Blue. Free music, free food, bring string, your favorite pair of left handed scissors and your stories to share. 3124 Shattuck, Berkeley 7-11pm November 1 and December 6 East Bay Free Skool Planning Meeting Want to get involved in organizing the East Bay Free Skool? Want to know about the planning process and share your skills? Got questions? Want to hang out with the kool kids? At the Long Haul - 3124 Shattuck Ave. Berkeley 7pm Mondays Ecological Design, Holistic living, Yoga, Meditation and Compassionate Communication Common Circle Education is a permaculture design and sustainable living school, offering over 200 classes each month in ecological design,holistic living, yoga, meditation and compassionate communication. We offer free meditation classes twice per day: @ 7 am (40 mins) and @ 12 pm (40 mins). We also offer EarthForums every Tuesday night at 7 pm, which are free and open to the public. EarthForums are workshops or talks that focus on a topic relating to environmentally and social justice and spiritual fulfillment. Specific topics are new each week, so check the website for updates. We also currently offer a completely free week-long membership to all new members. You can sign up online at commoncircle.com/berkeley - the membership entitles you to all our classes. E-mail info@commoncircle.com with any questions or call us at 510.400.8152. We are located at 2130 Center Street in Berkeley and on the web at commoncircle.com. Fun Not Bombs hosted by Baker Brian anodivan@yahoo.com BBQ at Bushrod. near Shattuck on 59th St. Oakland 2pm Saturdays Freegan Thanksgiving Dinner Party hosted by your mom Give thanks to the dumpster gods for their ever-neurishing abundance at an all freegan thanksgiving, make friends, have fun. The Cuddle Puddle 1917 Myrtle St. Oakland 2 pm to cook 6 pm to eat Friday November 27 ' Free Your Mind-The Open Way Hosted by Cory eeetznab@aol.com Nonduality-oneness is at the core of all spirituality. Including Zen Buddhist meditation (silent,guided, or Reiki) www.meetup.com/theopenwaycalifornia for class location and times Gingerbread Cookie Making hosted by Elisa and Stormy elisamarie@hotmail.com Get cozy with the elves and make edible works of art. Other crafts welcome by the fire. Purple House, 5716 Genoa St. Berkeley 3pm on the Winter Solstice December 21 Group Improv hosted by Allison treel ower@berkeley.edu Learn to act as an ensemble, say yes! Play games, fail awesomely, think on yer feet, and make friends. No experience required. Naan and Curry afterwards! Cesar Chavez basement at UC Berkeley8-10pm Tuesdays in November Healing the Land hosted by zacharyrunningwolf@yahoo.com Manicuring the environment-Indigenous style-Learning how people belong to the land. Lake Merritt Fairy Land, Oakland 5pm Thursdays Hella Gay Recycled Building hosted by barnacle.writes@gmail.com A workshop for queer, trans, and women folk and their allies to learn to use tools, cut shit up, and build awesome shit out of recycled or found supplies. We will be building a bike rack, picnic table, chicken house, loft bed, and a shack (weather and time permitting). We don’t have many tools, so if you can bring tools or wood please do so. Please email to ask what we are building this week, to reserve a spot in the class, or to let us know what supplies you can of fer. 1057 48th St. @San Pablo 10am-1pm Sunday November 22 and December 6 and 20th Jazz Workshop hosted by Chris H cjh07828@hotmail.com Improvisational music workshop w/ emphasis on scales and ear training through jazz, blues, and folk styles. Please bring an open mind, big ears, and an instrument (including voice). 2185ActonSt.Berkeley 4-7pmTuesdays Music From the Soul hosted by Bonzo the Unicorn dododokie@yahoo.com (510) 595-8509 Music theory from the mind of a unicorn. Practicing the art of creation. Please bring musical instrument (including voice) and DESIRE to create original music from your soul! 836 57th St. Oakland 1pm Tuesdays and Wednesdays Put It In Your Face hosted by Arlo and Baker Brian anodivan@yahoo Experience and discuss the Food Revolution at West Oakland’s premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCo, 31st and Filbert, Oakland 1pm Wednesdays Puppet Skillshare hosted by Hunter Dragon anodivan@yahoo.com Go to Hella Free Day, talk about puppeteering, make puppets, write stories, perform. This is a skillshare, Hunter Dragon doesn’t know a thing about puppets. northside of Lake Merritt, Oakland across the street from the library 2pm Nov. 1 and Dec. 6 Radical Childcare hosted by Bay Area Childcare Collective heather.v.love@gmail.com Have you played with children for the revolution lately? Share skills and learn how and why to do radical childcare. RSVP for location and times Screen Printing hosted by lkgermain@gmail.com Learn the basics using common materials you already have at home. Scrap fabrics provided please bring other fabric/clothing you’d like to print. Everyone will get a screen to bring home. Newton House 285/287 Newton Ave. Oakland 6:30-8:30pm December 4 The Serpent Versus The Archons hosted by Lew urthona93@yahoo.com Come look at various books on the gnostics and enjoy refreshments (including vegan) then a lecture on the history and radical nature of the gnostics both ancient and modern. Niebyl-Proctor Library 6501 Telegraph, Oakland 7-9pm Friday November 6 Sing Along Circle hosted by Terri Compost Bring a song and something to drink (or just your voice and a good attitude). Purple House 5716 Genoa, Oakland 6:30-9:30pm Wednesday November 18 Solar PV Install hosted by Brett BretOC@yahoo.com Basic solar install concepts will be discussed. Learn about racking, design troubleshooting, latest technology, of grid, on grid, NEC codes and how to set up your own system cheaply! The Long Haul 3124 Shattuck Ave. Berkeley 3pm Saturday 11/14, 11/21 and 12/5 Spanish For Beginners hosted by Autumn 510-595-8509 Basic Spanish lesson for beginners-no experience required. Basic vocab and grammar lessons and sometimes poem and song translation. 836 57th St. Oakland 7:30pm Wednesdays Sex Positive Discussion Group hosted by Tanya citric789@aol.com This is a discussion group for all ages, genders, sexualities and experience levels(...everyone) about what sex positivity means to us and how we can understand and create free and healthy sexualities.Please bring an open mind, open heart, and food if you want.Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St. Berkeley8pm Sundays Upeksha Yoga Yoga and meditation classes by donation. www.upekshayoga.com for locations and times. Beer Brew scheduled: sunday 18th october 2009, 10am to dark This class is by registration to limit the number of guests. Please send an email to modelcitizen483(at)gmail to register. I will send you a confirmation with the address. 48th st and telegraph ave. We will be brewing two separate batches; 2nd batch will start between two and three in the afternoon. On sunday, you should call if you'd like to attend: (oakland area code) five9four.seventy-four forty8 -chris News 9/25- class updates a party and deadlines oh my Class Updates: the radical parenting collective has finally gotten their class up and running, (RADICAL) CHILDCARE TRAINING Sunday, September 27th, 4pm--6pm @ 692 62nd st. at Dover (a few blocks from Ashby BART on the Richmond line) Featuring: the Bay Area Childcare Collective's Alana Pinsler, and Justice Now (http://www.jnow.org/) director Cynthia Chandler, sharing tips of the trade/hobby/lifestyle/political commitment! Learn Nonviolent, Culturally Competent Conflict-Resolution Skills! Act Live-Action Roleplay Scenarios! Discuss both of the above! And More! Space is dog-and-cat-free. Childcare provided upon request. please RSVP to encian at epastel@gmail.com Sponsored by the Bay Area Childcare Collective: http://www.bayareachildcarecollective.net/ This is the first in an Ongoing Series of (Radical) Childcare Trainings! But don't hold out for the next one! You don't want to miss Alana Pinsler and Cynthia Chandler this weekend at a convenient, near-BART location in sunny North Oakland or South Berkeley! For those interested in getting more involved, there are monthly orientations for the Bay Area Childcare Collective, including an orientation the following week. More information to come. ALSO, yes you can bring your friends/lovers/casual aquaintances! You may even forward this very invitation to them. Please include guests in your rsvp! We acknowledge this event will happen on a holiday for some of us. We're sorry if you are unable to come because of a holiday, and we hope you can make the next one. the computer class will be discontinued for the month of October PARTY time! Sunday October 11 'at the '''Book Zoo '(Alcatraz and Telegraph) 7-11 with Annah, Adamh Rowan, Stephanie, Little B and J and many more great preformances and food...come hang out wiith us and fill out teacher forms so we can make another amazing calendar '''THE DEADLINE FOR THE NOVEMBER DECEMBER CALENDAR IS MONDAY OCTOBER 12 to teach a class you can fill out a form and leave it in out box at the the Long Haul at 3124 Shattuck or email as much of the following as possible to eastbayfs@gmail.com: your name, private contact info public contact info (your name and how to get ahold of you as it will appear on the calendar), class name, location, dates and times, and a descrption of the class and anything that might be a requirement for students to bring to the class you can teach a class on any day at any time that works for you. You can find a location that works or ask for support from East Bay Free Skool to find a place. If you want to figure out a good time for your students or feel out the response you can always schedule one or two meetings on the calendar and set a day and time from there, but in order to be on the calendar we need to have at least one set day and time. News 9/13- Calendar Distro, New Classes and All kindsa Newness So if you haven't gotten your calendar yet, look for em...and if you have, help us distibute em!...we want more folx to get involved....also come to meetings Mondays at 6:30 to fin out more abotu what East Bay Free School is about There are a couple classes (Chix Unite and Radical Parenting and Beer Brewing) that have no set date and time...contact the teachers and get them to teach! There's also two new classes that've been added- Card/ Letter Decorating with Samiya Bird october 7th 6-8:00pmlong haul, upstairs in the zine-makin space Screen Printing on the Cheap (materials provided, take home your own screen) october 15th 6:30-8:30 pm newton house - 285/287 newton ave, oakland, email lkgermainatgmail.com to rsvp or for directions. this workshop uses entirely scrap/found materials and will teach you the basics of screen printing. this method uses common, abundant materials you most likely already have at home. scrap fabrics will be provided. if you want to make more than a patch, please bring fabric/clothing you'd like to print. you will take home a screen and everything you need to know to print on your own. Oh, and one last update: There's a blog on here, and we'd love to hear about classes you've gone to or taught nad how they're going...ok, laterz NEWS 8/30- THE CALENDARS ARE OUT The September October calendar is out and ready, look for it in your local cafe, laundromat, infoshop, bookshop or other place where all the cool kids hang out. This is seriously the best calendar yet, so take advantage of over 40 amazing classes and learn lots of things. If you want to help distribute calendars pick some up from the Long Haul at 3124 Shattuck.Later cubs! September-October class list Acoustic Guitar toddgac@gmail.com Experimental jam, share a few songs, vibrate the plants. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacramento, Berkeley Wednesdays at 6pm Adventure Stories *Sept. meeting CANCELLED* Free Skoolers, I've gotten wrangled here in Reno after Burning Man helping a friend fix up his cabin. Aiming to return to Berkley for the October Adventure Stories session in Peoples Park. Hope you will enjoy the nutricious FNB vegan meal served @ 3pm. BTW, if you are looking for good stories, there are a wealth of epic travellers in the Park. Sure do miss it. Best Wishes and thank you East Bay Free Skool for creating this platform of empowerment. DH dickiehaskell@gmail.com There are elders here in people's park who have traveled the country on foot, and have gathered many inspirations to share. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley September 25th and October 30th, 3-6pm Astronomy and Astrology markcreekwater@gmail.com This is a New Theory of Everything, which many main stream Astronomers and Physicists have not heard of!!!! Bushrod Park, 59th and Shattuck, Oakland September 8, 15, 22, 29 Auto/Motorcycle Repair, Electric Vehicles, and Ethanol Production tysonmotorcycle@hotmail.com Adaptive class that covers general auto and/or mortorcycle maintenance, with a detailed discussion about ethanol conversion and home production, and electric vehicles 5510 Dover St, Oakland September 11th and 25th, 1pm Beginning French jakeandyears@gmail.com Beginning conversational French and grammar using Bean's books. meet at Oakland Whole Foods, 27th and Harrison, Oakland September 13th and 27th October 11th and 25th, 11am Beatbox Beatwox toddgac@gmail.com Watching the streets on the beat, guarding our rights, not knockin in our lights, free skillshare, gypsy entertainment, cosmic conversation, orbits, oscillations, grime, enchantments. Please bring bananas, caffeine, and water. Peoples Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Mondays at 3:33pm Beer Brewing Learn about brewing beer, saving yeast and sanitation. We will be brewing a batch of beer and tending to other brew related tasks such as racking and/or bottling. We will also be sampling past brews. email for dates and times modelcitizen483@gmail.com Bicycle Decorating munc@riseup.net Come dive into the provided sticker sheets or bring other media. The revolution will not be motorized, it will be colorful! Get art out of the galleries and into the streets! My scraper bike go hard.... Lake Merritt Colonnade, Grand and Lakeshore, Oakland Sunday September 4th noon-4 Brunch of Gods and Permaculture Skillshares workshops@actonhouse.org Propagation, planting, theory, greywater, bees, mulch, etc. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley Sundays 12-4pm 11am cooking, 12pm vegan brunch Build Computers cancelled until further notice Chicks Unite Four times monthly meeting of women to share knowledge and advice on our emotional and physical health, discuss feminist issues and build a stronger bond with women in our community. for info email: Icenine1144@riseup.net Circus Skillshare supakparks@hotmail.com slimchance@spaz.org Learn to juggle, unicycle, spin plates, walk on stilts, do acrobalance, stretch and more. 444 Harrison St., Oakland Tuesdays at 7pm Community Gardening Potluck and Work Day Bring desire to learn and dish to contribute. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacrament, Berkeley Wednesdays, 3-6pm Dance Performance Troupe We're putting together a dance to be performed when we feel ready, where we want. Ther will ba a flexible teaching style, meaning we can have a traditional relationship, or we can collaborate as a troupe. We'll be progressing each week, just warning. Please bring comfortable, movable clothes, some kind of shoes with little or no tread, an open mind, and willingness to perform. email for location, rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Tuesdays at 5-6:30pm Dream Yoga dreamyoga.weebly.com Classes combine Upeksha Yoga with asana and dream therapy. 1329 Henry St., Berkeley Thursdays at 7:30pm East Bay Free Skool Party! eastbayfs@gmail.com A good time with some music, food and friends! All ages, all free. Adhamh Roland, Alex Dupont, Amazing Talents from Denver, and special guests!! The Book Zoo or Nabolom October 11th 6-10pm East Bay Free Skool Planning Meeting eastbayfs@gmail.com Want to get involved in organizind the East Bay Free Skool? Want to know more about the planning process and share your skills in webmastering, design, or print? Got questions? Want to hang out with the cool kids? Come to our meetings. Long Haul 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley Mondays at 6:30pm East Bay Hella Free Day anodivan@yahoo.com Look for the Collumns-really, really free market with skillshares and musical performances. Lake Merritt Collanade, northside of Lake Merritt, Grand and Lakeshore, Oakland September 6th and October 4th, noon-4pm Eating Acorns Learn the steps to eating delicious, nutritious acorns. Learn to gather, store, shell, grind, leach, cook and eat this abundant local native food. 5716 Genoa St., Oakland September 11th, 5:30pm Edible and Medicinal Plant Walk munc@riseup.net We'll wander North Oakland in search of yummy and healing plants. We can then cook and/or infuse or tincture what we find. Please bring a paper bad for collection specimens. Bushrod Park, 59th and Shattuck, Oakland September 26 October 3rd and 17th, 3pm First Annual Oakland Be-In Bring food and music and love. For a nice picnic in the park..... Buy, sell, trade.... 1960's memorabilia.... Bumpity-Thumps will perform. 3rd and Peralta, Oakland Sunday September 6th, 9am-5pm Fun Not Bombs anodivan@yahoo.com Good times at Bushrod, Yoga in the morning, BBQ at 2, soccer, kickball, water pistol pace off. ultimate, you name it. Bushrod Park, 59th near Shattuck Saturdays, BBQ at 2pm Group Improv treeflower@berkeley.edu Learn to act as an ensemble, say yes! Play games, fail awesomely, think on yer feet and make friends. No experience required. Naan and Curry at house of curries on Durant after! Cesar Chavez basement on UC Berkely campus Tuesdays, 8-10pm Jazz Workshop cjh07828@hotmail.com Improvisational music workshop w/ emphasis on scales, ear training through jazz, blues, and folk styles. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley Saturdays, 4-7pm Modern Dance for Anyone! rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Ever wanted to dance? This class introduces rhythm, balance, strength, and flexibility. Applicable to lots of styles of dance. For any age, body and experience level. Class is barefoot, please leave meanness at home, and feel free to bring music. Please wear comfortable, moveable clothing. Nabolom Bakery 2708 Russell St., Berkeley Thursdays 6-7:30pm Mystery Bike Tour A bike tour of the East Bay. Bring sleeping gear if you want to camp. meet at the Starry Plough, Shattuck and Woosley, Berkeley Friday September 4th at 10pm Open Mic At the Long Haul. Wild uppity madness with amazing talent. Hosted by Girl George and Little Boy Blue. Free food and a chance to show what you've got. Long Haul, 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley Sunday September 6th and October 4th, 7-11pm Outa Sight-Berkeley Sunsets 510 BAD-SMUT A self guided tour with deadly nightshade. . . . In this fast-paced world we often forget the most important Life-giving Life-sustaining tasks. Watching the sky is an ancient way of Living, the old way of watching time and observing weather and the planet. This is hardly workshop. It is one part meditation and one part social. Bring something to share: liquid, solid, sub-legal, personal, creative, unique. Bring something warm in case you decide to stay the duration of the sky change and it gets cold. Indian Rock, off Arlington Ave., Berkeley Fridays in September Between 7:30 and 8pm Poetry Jam At the Cafe Mediterranean. Come read listen to poetry. This class needs a host to start the ball rolling. Cafe Med, Telegraph between Dwight and Haste, Berkeley Thursdays at 7pm Puppet Skillshare anodivan@yahoo.com Eat Food Not Bombs, talk about puppeteering, make puppets, write stories, perform. This is a skillshare, Hunter Dragon doesn't know a thing about puppets. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Tuesdays at 3pm Put It In Your Face Experience and discuss the Food Revolution at West Oakland's premier Food Not Bombs cookhouse. ABCO art space, 32nd and Filbert, Oakland Wednesdays at 1pm Readaloud rolandtheheadless@gmail.com Bring a book and let's read to each other! Practice yer diction and character accents, or your big fancy words! Either way we'll listen to either, or both. People's Park, Dwight and Telegraph, Berkeley Fridays at 2pm Responsible Sexuality Discussion Group dudenowhey@gmail.com A discussion group open to anyone who is interested about sex and consent, respect and safety. Sincerely share your thoughts, experiences and questions and hear others! September 2nd, 6th, 9th, and 13th at 1pm Sauerkraut Making munc@riseup.net Delve into the ancient practice of fermentation and make the vitamin-C rich chow sailors and pirates used to eat to prevent scurvy. Most 'krauts begin with cabbage and salt, and plenty of veggies and spices can go into the mix. email for time and place Screen Printing' ' lkgermainatgmail.com learn the basics of screen printing using common, abundant materials you most likely already have at home. scrap fabrics will be provided. if you want to make more than a patch, please bring fabric/clothing you'd like to print. you will take home a screen and everything you need to know to print on your own. newton house - 285/287 newton ave, oakland october 15th, 6:30-8:30pm Self Defense for Everyone heraclitusfire@yahoo.com How to use one's body weight to overcome a stronger opponent. How to protect one's mind, body, and spirit. Ohlone Park between Sacramento and California, Berkeley Mondays at 6pm Solar PV Install bretoo@yahoo.com Basic solar install concepts will be discussed. Learn about racking, design troubleshooting, latest technology, off-grid, on-grid, NEC codes and how to set up your own system cheaply! Long Haul, 3124 Shattuck Ave., Berkeley September 5th at 3pm Solidarity and Radical Childcare heather.v.love@gmail.com Childcare is work, and it is essential to any social movement that can sustain robust solidarity for generations. Help us to answer the question: what does radical childcare look like? Requirements: Desire to be a part of building long-term movements for collective liberation. email for times and location Spanish for Beginners A basic spanish lesson for beginners plus vegan food, sometimes song and poem translation. Requirements: paper, pencil, spanish dictionary (if you have one) 836 57th St., Oakland Wednesdays at 7pm Straight Edge Vegan Tea Party Pot luck, tea party and salon. No booze, blunts, beer, etc. 2185 Acton St., Berkeley 2nd and 4th Wednesdays 6-10pm Taking Care of the Land-Indigenous Ways zacharyrunningwolf@yahoo.com Indigenous elder/leader teaching how to take care of the land, prune trees, prayer, and manicure of the forest. Tilden Park, meet at the merry go round Friday, September 18th at 12pm Upeksha Yoga www.upekshayoga.com All skill levels welcome, pay only what you can. Different teacher every day. No may required. 7th Heaven Yoga 2820 7th St., Berkeley on Mondays, 5-6pm Willard Park, Hillegasse and Derby, Berkeley on Tuesday-Saturday, 5-6pm Women and Trans Bike Polo jessiquoi@gmail.com Beginner bike polo. A safe space for women and transgendered people to play and have fun. A bike mallet is recommended but not required. Oakland DMV parking lot, one block east of Telegraph and College Wednesdays, 6-8pm Yoga, Qigong Skillshare toddgac@gmail.com Balance with the ducks, chickens and veggiez. Stretch as Sun is overtaken by set. For control, balance, strength, detoxification, stamina, growth, pain relief, spinal flexibility, quick reflexes, confidence. Please bring water, yoga mat, comfortabe and flexible clothes, and above all, skills. Spiral Gardens, Oregon and Sacramento, Berkeley Mondays at 6pm Category:One Time Class This Wednesday, the 24th at the Long Haul. Free Two Step Lesson: Learn how to two step to some live honky tonk bands, you'll learn twirls and how to make a happy mess of the dance floor. There will also be a presentation on Mountain Top Removal, what's been happening, what's happening now, and how you can get involved. This is a free show, but any donations accepted will go to Coal River Mountain Watch. So come dance or chill and enjoy some good music and people! Category:Browse Category:New/proposed class